The Duelists Versus Obssessed Yu Yu Hakusho Fan
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: One by one the duelists of Domino are being defeated by a newcomer with a rather wierd deck. Will things ever be put back to they way they once were. Or will the game of Duel Monsters be flipped on its head


Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

This is my first attempt at humor. It takes less effort to do. at ;east on my part. For those of you waiting on my other stories I have hit a heavy writers block and am also doing graduate study so It'll be a while before anything comes up

__________________________________________________________________

/ / Kaiba's thoughts.

\ \ YYH fan's thoughts

**Seto Kaiba vs Obsessed Yu Yu Hakusho Fan**

Kaiba: prepare yourself rookie. I'll humiliate you. Even more so than I did that bonkotsu Jounouchi.

YYH Fan: save your comments for the end of the match. Let's have our cards decide this.

Kaiba (angrily): You'll regret those words. I'll make sure of it. No one talks that way to me and gets away with it.

Both: Let's duel.

Both players draw five cards.

Kaiba's lp – 8000

YYH fan's lp - 8000

/Perfect I already hold my Egyptian god card (1). He's history//

Kaiba : I activate Fiend's Sanctuary. This allows me to summon one metal fiend token. Next I'll take a page of Yuugi's book and play multiply. This gives me 3 metal fiend tokens. Finally I'll sacrifice them to summon---

YYH fan: Yeah, Yeah your Egyptian god card , whatever it's called.

\Is this guy really that predictable\

Kaiba: - "How dare you mock me? I'll make you pay for such an insult.

YYH Fan: Pay? Cash or credit?

Kaiba: Enough. As I was saying I'll sacrifice my 3 tokens to summon Obelisk the tormentor 4000/4000(2). Ha ha ha ha ha. You're finished. Nothing in your puny deck can match the divine power of Obelisk.

\wait till he sees what I have for him\

YYH Fan: I draw. First I activate the magic card Soul Taker. This destroys one of your monsters. So your giant gargoyle just bites the dust.

*obelisk roars as it's destroyed*

Kaiba lp- 9000

YYH Fan: next I'll summon one of my best cards, Hiei the Swordsman (1100/1900)

Kaiba: that's not a card.

YYH Fan: I beg to differ. Why else would else would a hologram of my monster appear. Next I'll activate another magic card. Fist of the Mortal Flame.

Kaiba: What do you take me for an idiot? I know every card in the duel monsters card game so I know you're a fraud.

YYH Fan: The cards are real. At least since last week, when Industrial Illusions approved of my designs.

Kaiba: what, you're saying Pegasus made you these cards?

YYH Fan: no, Pegasus approved of the cards. I created the images via duel monsters card maker, a contest which takes place once a year. A person can create cards and send their works to industrial Illusions and they decide what they think of them.

Kaiba: Now I know Pegasus went off his rocker. Still with 1100 points your monster can't be much of a threat.

YYH Fan: don't be so sure. My Fist of the Mortal Flame magic card just doubled his attack points for the duration of the turn. As long as discard two cards from my deck that is. Oh and did I mention that my monster has a special ability. One that allows him to attack 3 times in one battle phase?

Kaiba: what?

YYH F: Hiei, attack Kaiba directly.

*Hiei raises his sword and hits Kaiba seven times in under a second. *

Kaiba's lp- 2400

YYH Fan: I'll end my turn by playing one card face down. Your move.

Kaiba: I draw. First since your turn is over –"

YYH Fan: I know, I Know your giant with wings comes back. Just go already

Kaiba: I will. And you'll regret it. I activate pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. Then I summon Lord of Dragons. Then I'll activate the flute of summoning dragon. Now I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

YYH Fan: Am I supposed to be scared?

Kaiba: Obelisk attack his charlatan of a monster.

*Obelisk raises his giant fist and knocks out Hiei the Swordsman. *

Kaiba: now Blue-Eyes and Lord of Dragons attack this fourth rate duelist directly. I end my turn. You're done.

YYH Fan's lp- 1800

YYH Fan: I draw. Next I activate the field spell Ningenkai. With this I am allowed to Summon a non-youkai type monster with one less tribute. So I play Shuuichi Minamino (1400/2200).

Kaiba: what type of third rate deck is this?

YYH Fan: Shuuichi Minamino's special ability allows me to return two cards to my deck. Then I can select one equip magic card and add it to my hand. And I choose Rose Whip and equip it to Shuuichi Minamino. With this card my monster can attack you directly for half the damage.

*Shuuichi, a.k.a Human Kurama jumps and extends his rose whip catching Kaiba in the stomach*

/I cannot lose this/

Kaiba's lp – 1700

YYH Fan: I end my turn. You're move.

Kaiba: You've ridiculed long enough. I draw. Now Blue-Eyes attack. Destroy his monster.

YYH Fan: Nice try. I activate my trap card. Petals and Thorns. With this in play Shuuichi Minamino cannot be selected as an attack target. So you're attacks can't get through.

Kaiba: Don't think that trap will last you forever.

YYH Fan: I did forget mention that my monster is forced into defense mode. And if he's not in defense mode by the end of my turn, my trap is negated.

Kaiba: just take your turn, so I can finish you off.

YYH Fan: I doubt that will be possible. This turn will be the last.

Kaiba: there's only one card in your hand. And nothing you have can damage me.

YYH Fan: I beg to differ.

\Moment of truth\

*YYH Fan draws card*

YYH Fan: I play the card I drew. Fruit of the Past Life. With this I can sacrifice my Shuuichi Minamino to summon my most powerful card: Youko Kurama (2600/3000). And this monster has yet another special ability. One that lets me pay 700 lifepoints to look at your hand a steal a magic card for the duration of the turn.

YYH Fan's lp- 1100

*Kaiba frowns but shows his hand anyway*

YYH Fan: ahhh Card of Demise. Me thinks I'll take this one.

Kaiba: what are you Jar Jar Binks?

YYH Fan: No, then I'd be saying messa. But more to the matter at hand. I activate Card of Demise. Now don't look gloomy you'll get it back at the turn's end.

/I knew I should played it last turn/

\YYH fan draws four cards\

YYH Fan: Perfect, with my best card's trick I just won myself a victory. I play the field spell Makai. This lets me special summon one Youkai type monster from my deck in exchange for 1000 life points. Of course I can't normal summon during the turn I use this card's effect, but since Youko Kurama was a special summon it doesn't really matter.

Kaiba: then why are bringing this up?

YYH Fan: Just to let my opponent know how the card works. So would be prepared for future duels. It's friendly competition so it doesn't hurt.

Kaiba: Friendly competition? Don't make me laugh. Winning is all that matters. And I have never lost except to Yuugi but that will change.

YYH Fan: You're right, now you'll lose to me as well.

Kaiba: How dare you!

YYH Fan: Just Watch. With the effect of My field spell I'll play my final card: Kuronue (1000/1800)

YYH Fan's lp- 100

/he only has 100 points left. If I can survive this turn I'll win for sure/

YYH Fan: my lifepoints may be hanging by a thread, but to you have to give in order to take. In this case I gave up life points so I can claim victory. After all there's no reward that doesn't require risk.

Kaiba: Victory? As if! You may be able to destroy Lord of Dragons but your bat creature doesn't hold a candle to my other two monsters.

YYH Fan: True, and in most circumstances you would be right. Except for the fact that Kuronue can attack directly if Youko Kurama is on the field.

Kaiba: Noooo!

YYH Fan: Kuronue attack Kaiba directly.

Kaiba's lp- 700

YYH Fan: Now Youko Kurama destroy Lord of Dragons and finish this duel.

Kaiba's lp- 0

YYH Fan: I win.

Kaiba: impossible, how did I lose this with a Blue-Eyes and an Egyptian God?

YYH Fan: You underestimated me. Never a good thing.

Mokuba: Nii- sama !!!.

Kaiba: Mokuba?

Mokuba: Nii-sama. He cheated you.

YYH Fan: How is that, pray tell.

Mokuba: you can't use YU Yu Hakusho characters as cards. That's copy righted.

YYH Fan: and?

Mokuba: that means you're stealing

YYH Fan: heck your brother committed corporate espionage and you accuse me of stealing? All I did was make a few designs, it's not my fault Pegasus doesn't double check things.

Kaiba: I will get you for this. No one insults me and gets away with it.

YYH Fan: is that a fact?

Kaiba and Mokuba: YES!!

YYH Fan: then explain how this happens.

* gets on his motor bike and drives away*

Kaiba: Don't worry Mokuba he won't get far. I've made each duel disk to send out homing signal, so if I look in I'll know where he's going.

*attempts to hone in on YYH Fan but nothing is working*

Mokuba: what's wrong?

Kaiba: that bastard. He must be using his own duel disk too. Disguised as one of mine. No matter with my helicopter I'll be sure to catch him.

Mokuba: umm, about the copter, I crashed it nii-sama.

Kaiba: you what?

Mokuba: when I saw that you were dueling I wanted to see win, so I tried to pilot it myself and ……

Kaiba: never mind. I'll still defeat him.

Mokuba: How?

Kaiba: He said Pegasus had approved of his designs for cards he made as contest he won. I'll find out every card he made and devise a new card to beat each one. I will make sure he regrets defeating me.

Mokuba: But what about Yuugi? You still haven't beaten him yet.

Kaiba: Yugi can wait. I know what he holds so I know to beat him. For now I must focus on this obsessed Yu Yu Hakusho Fan who dared to insult me by dueling with such utterly ridiculous cards.

*Mokuba grins*

Kaiba: oh and by the way, no allowance for 3 years for you.

Mokuba: but the copter isn't that expensive

Kaiba: No that's just to teach not to touch things you don't know how to use. Especially those that don't belong to you.

_Meanwhile_

*YYH Fan rides away from Domino on his motorbike.

\well that was interesting. Who should be my next victim? Motou, Kujaku, Rayuusaki. No, I think I'll take on the one he spoke about. Jounouchi. By the time I finish with the duelists of this place, no one will know what hit them\

__________________________________________________________________

1- I know Kaiba doesn't have multiply in his deck but this is for humor so bear with me.

2- Yeah Kaiba shouldn't really have obelisk anymore but like I said for the humor. I'm not fully following cannon here.

By the way all the made-up cards are actually ones that I created via Yu-Gi-Oh card maker. It's really cool. Make your own monsters, spells traps, effects even post up the pictures.


End file.
